Skater Boy
by TheArtist667
Summary: Jace Herondale is the new bad boy in Brooklyn. The things he cared about most: skating and girls. Red is the sexy, mysterious girl who is Jace's next target. Obstacles pop into his way at every direction, but will he obtain his objective, or will he be left behind with the rest of the outcasts? Rated T for sexual comments (not content) and language
1. Chapter 1

Jace Herondale is the new bad boy in Brooklyn. The things he cared about most: skating and girls. Red is the sexy, mysterious girl who is Jace's next target. Obstacles pop into his way at every direction, but will he obtain his objective, or will he be left behind with the rest of the outcasts? Rated T for sexual comments (not content) and language

**HEY GUYS!**

**New story!**

**Okay, so no, I'm not giving up on **_**Lovers are Winners**_**, but this idea has been popping up in my head for **_**WEEKS!**_

**Have I ever told you guys what a loner I am?**

**No? Okay.**

**Well, I'm not technically a loner, at like, all, but I am in my neighborhood. **

**So, I live in the neighborhood with a bunch of girls I used to be friends with, but now not so much. We kind of just fell away and never talked again. No sadness, or crap like that, because we weren't close. **

**So, now I sit in like the middle of the bus, and just listen to these dudes' conversations when I forget my earbuds (which happens way too often, may I note.) I do join in every once in a while, so I'm not a total stalker, but their conversations amuse me, so I listen. **

**And guess what? **

**They're skater boys. **

**I love the idea of skater boys, because they just seem so rebellious, and stuff, but really, they're pretty normal. I mean, they spend **_**hours**_ **skating. They're normal kids. **

**Well, I'm going to go with the cliche, rebellious skater boy here, even though, really, that's not how skater boys are at all. **

**But a rebellious, hot guy makes the hot guy even hotter, right? **

**So, yeah, rebellious. **

**On with the story!**

**Oh, and please note, there is a reason this story is rated T. I think this will be my first story with a whole bunch of sexual comments, I tend to avoid it. **

**Um, but no sex. Yeah, just sexual comments. So if you're not comfortable with it, I apologize. **

JCJCJCJCJCCJCJCJCJCJ

There was nothing better than the sound of a skateboard rolling across the concrete.

_Nothing_.

Not the sound of a girl moaning, not the smell of bacon sizzling in a pan, not the sound of a beautiful singer, not the sound of a peaceful guitar.

Nothing was better than hearing the collision of a foot with the hard concrete, and the sound of fast rolling.

And Jace Herondale couldn't agree more.

He once was tempted to record the sound of wheels rolling across the ground to go to sleep to it, but then decided he might get a little too excited, and want to go skate.

He watched his black Converse hit the ground, and the skateboard accelerated once more.

It was his first day in New York City.

He was so _pumped _about getting to move to New York City. There were hundreds of hot chicks, everything was open _all night long, _and it was concrete city.

What did concrete city mean?

Skating, lots of skating.

He rolled up to the school, literally, and put hid his skateboard. Despite how much he _adored _his skateboard, he wasn't going to carry it around all day, and he didn't feel like locking it up.

As he was stashing his skateboard there, a pretty little redhead appeared next to him. _Damn,_ he thought, _found my first victim. _

He was about to throw a wink, and flirt a little, but she beat him to it.

"That's my spot," she said, raising two little perfect eyebrows. "And I'm not going to let some goddamn newbie take it. What are you, freshman?"

Jace narrowed his eyes, leaning against a tree. "Junior. And besides, shorty, you'd be the freshman before I _ever _would be."

She scoffed. "You see that?" she pointed down. Jace let his eyes drift to follow her fingers. She was pointing at a skateboard, and he felt his breathing pick up a little.

Nothing turned him on more than a girl who could skate.

"Do I see it? Damn, that thing is _fine_," he replied, dropping down low to inspect the expert craftsmanship.

The girl smirked, crossing her arms. "Way better than your Emad 800w. You know what kind it is, Pretty Boy?"

"BMW Street Carver," he replied immediately. He'd been saving money to buy one for _months_, and now that the real thing was in front of him, he felt himself swoon in fascination.

"You know how expensive they are?" she asked.

He scoffed. "Do I? I've been saving up for _months_."

"Exactly," she said. "And I don't your pathetic skateboard messing up my pretty board."

He grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Are there any free hiding spaces?"

She grinned, her pretty green eyes lighting up. "Over there."

He studied her hand for a moment. It was pale, covered in little droplets of paint and scars. He had his own scars coating his hands, catching himself on the concrete ground more often than he could count. Her fingers were small and bony, as was her hand.

He then let his eye follow the path of her finger. She was pointing at the dumpster.

Jace scowled. He didn't like bitches, and this girl seemed like the biggest badass bitch of all. He turned back to her. "Really?"

She waved him off with a grin, her expression showing she was about to burst into laughter. "I'm kidding, dude. Here, you can share my spot." She dropped her skateboard carefully, leaving enough room for his skateboard to fit snugly next to hers. "See you around, Skater Boy."

She winked, and walked away, and only then did Jace see the four cameras aimed at his face. They shut off quickly, and the kids behind the cameras placed them back into the bag in sync. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Ignore it," a boy said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm Simon. They do this to every new kid."

"Who was that?" Jace asked, looking at the boy. He looked nerdy, a pair of glasses veiling brown eyes. His hair was short, military style. His form was lanky.

The kid - Simon - grinned, backing away slowly. "No one knows."

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

The new kid was cute - _hot - _dare she say. And he was a skater boy, making it all the better.

The girl turned back to look at him, a smirk teasing her lips.

She knew the type, obviously. The player type. He'd looked at her with such lust when he saw her board that it was impossible _not_ to know his type. She knew that he could dump girls as quickly as she could recite the alphabet.

But so could she.

The girl was known for being a mysterious, hard to get - well - _bitch_.

She ruled the school, and anyone who dared to get in her way got punched. Boys were dying to get with her, almost going to the point of dragging her into janitor's closet to make out.

And she complied.

But the thing was - even though that everyone assumed she wasn't - she was a virgin.

Of _course _everyone assumed she wasn't a virgin. Boys went around saying that they had sex with her to look cool. She didn't say anything, would let them dwell in their own guilt mixed with satisfaction of pulling it off. She disappeared for entire class periods only to come back the next hour.

But she was waiting. She was waiting for find the right man. One that would actually care that they were causing her pain. One that would care that they were taking her virginity. One she was 99% sure she would stay with for the rest of her life.

And if staying a virgin for the rest of her life meant that, then so be it.

He was talking to Simon, and she felt slightly bad.

But every new kid went through the initiation. Nobody moved into a Brooklyn school. Everyone moved out in hopes of something better. So, if a new kid comes along, they'll either be accepted or kicked out all because of a first impression.

The redhead felt as if the newbie did well. He didn't cower in fear of her dominating attitude. And he was a skater boy. Did she say that skater boys were _hot_?

Maia Roberts jogged up to her, a camera in her hand. "Hey, Red," she greeted. "Did you see him? It'll be a shame if he's not accepted. That boy is damn _fine_."

Red chuckled dryly. "That's just it, Maia. All the boys will be intimidated by him and his panty dropping smirk, so there'll be no _way _he's accepted."

It was true. The boys at her school liked to think they were the biggest badasses on the face on the planet, but they were just a bunch of pussies.

Maia sighed before shrugging. "How long do you think he's going to last?"

The other laughed, tossing her red locks over her leather clad shoulder. "Oh he'll last. He's tough enough. Plus the sluts will be over him so much that he'll enjoy his time here."

Maia shrugged again. "See you around, Red."

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

The library was filled with students, wandering around after school hours. Jonathan watched with a proud smirk at the boy in the corner of the room.

His golden hair was shining under the dim lights, and Jonathan knew well enough from watching the film repeatedly what color his eyes were. Molten gold.

He looked retarded.

They commonly did this, the last person they had done it to were actually Jonathan and Red. No one came to Brooklyn, everyone left. Newbies were rare, unless you count the freshman. An outsider was a threat. Anyone crazy enough to come to their school was sure to be tested. Most failed.

Jonathan's sister, Red, sat at his side. She had an uneasy expression, studying the boy across the room. Her fingers fiddled with the disk in her fingers, spinning it around.

She stood up suddenly, reaching her startlingly short height of 5'2. The clear of her throat was loud, studying the room. "Skater Boy!" she shouted, and Jonathan felt anger fly through him.

Red made it obvious who she liked. Skater boys were naturally her first choice, and the fact that she had called him that sent shivers down his spine.

His head snapped up from the book, a smirk prominent on his face. He wouldn't be so arrogant after this was over. He casually set the book on the shelf and turned slowly. His stride as he came over was careless and long, yet graceful. He looked almost like a lion.

Jonathan's lip curled in disgust. He thought he was so _cool._ And his sister looked like she agreed with the newbie, biting her lip as she looked him up and down.

He settled himself down in a chair, and the rest of the teenagers settled beside him.

Jonathan pushed his sister back down onto the stool in disgust. She stumbled backwards before landing ungracefully on top of it. "Dick," she muttered.

He shot her a glare before rising himself. "We have a newbie here," Jonathan began, striding over to the stool where the referred to boy sat. He circled him for a moment, practically breathing down his neck. The other boy, despite his cool composure, tensed before settling back down. "And we need to decide what to do with him. Here is his first encounter."

The lights dimmed, the cue of Jordan, and Jonathan watched the skater boy tense again. His muscles rippled as a sign of uneasiness.

Red and the skater boy appeared on the screen, his sister holding her skateboard casually, leaning against it.

The video was quickly over, and Jonathan returned to the front of the room. "We will now have a vote. Is he an outcast of Brooklyn?"

The students murmured uneasily, looking at the boy in the middle of the room.

This would be all too easy.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJC

**So this was pretty unrealistic, but let's just imagine that this could actually happen in real life, okay? **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I have a tingly feeling in my toes that this will be good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, you guys definitely liked this story, I must say!**

**I'm glad I got some feedback, because I feel a favorite coming on!**

**Keep up with the feedback, and I'll keep up with the updates. Thanks so much to everyone**

_This is so cliche, _Jace thought, _I mean, really, this is more cliche than Twilight._

He watched the students with careful eyes. Was this all that really mattered? A conversation? About skating?

_That's fine, _he thought again, _I'll just make my own reputation. Don't want to be part of their stupid clique anyways._

He bit his bottom lip, pulling a smirk. He was trying to seem as this didn't affect him. Who was he kidding? _It didn't affect him._ Some stupid tyrant over nothing but a high school didn't matter to him. Nothing would matter to him as long as this year ended with those pretty pale legs of his sister were wrapped around his waist and moans coming out of her mouth.

The girl spoken of previously stood up. "I would like to to say something before this happens." Jace swallowed back his surprise, before letting his smirk go deeper. _This means nothing,_ he told himself, _despite the fact she would be a total potential girlfriend, this means nothing._

"Red-" the other guy began, and she snarled at him. God, that was hot.

"Shut _up_, Jonathan," she hissed. The two siblings had a glaring competition before Jonathan bared his teeth and turned away in defeat. She smirked, turning back to the school of people. "I would like to say that anyone who doesn't accept him is a damn pussy. There you go."

Jace swallowed a smile. God, she would be _fantastic_ in bed. Her feisty attitude, her natural sexiness, her long, _skater _legs. There is nothing better than a redhead, they say.

"Begin voting now," Jonathan said easily, and Jace couldn't help but naturally hate his guts.

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

She sauntered into her bedroom, a smirk on her face. She wasn't surprised by the turn of events, how everything happened.

It usually happened this way.

Red slammed her door shut with her combat boots, pulling out the ponytail that matched her flaming hair oh-so well. The smirk fell off of her face then, and she sighed dramatically.

Out there, she couldn't let Jonathan see how much this affected her.

But, now, she could let out all of her pent up anger.

The decision was that he was an outcast. She knew it would happen, she definitely hated the results, but things like this were common, no matter how much she hated it.

In all truth, Red herself had been an outcast. She was too mysterious and rebellious. She spoke against the people, speaking her own opinion. They didn't like that. They wanted uniform, but this wasn't uniform. This was dictatorship, all of it. The person themselves didn't get to decide, and whatever Jonathan Morgenstern thought fit was what went through everyone's minds.

It was stupid, really. It was like high school turned into a court case, and Red wrinkled her nose in disgust. She hated arguments, thinking everyone should have their own opinion, not have someone else decide who their friends are.

Red was still an outcast, there was never another decision made, she never got a second chance. People respected her for the amount of people she punched in the face.

Maybe she could do the same thing for skater boy.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Isabelle Lightwood was the behind the scenes director of everything. She was the messenger, the Hermes of whatever Jonathan or Red said.

However, that didn't mean that she couldn't make herself known.

She sat down next to the newbie, watching him with careful, brown eyes. He was sexy as hell, and because of that, it was no shocker as to why he was chosen for an outcast. He was intimidating of Jonathan's position. He lifted his head slightly from his book, smirking slightly at her.

"You know," he said, "This school is absolute shit."

Isabelle chuckled, flipping her long, black hair over her shoulder. "Believe me, I'm aware."

He shook his head slightly, turning his gaze back to the book. He sighed melodramatically, closing the book gently. The book was Harry Potter: The Deathly Hallows. "I hate fantasy. I just want some classics."

Isabelle bit her lip. "Look," she leaned forward, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you can get out of this. Red's an outcast, you know." She looked around to make sure no one was watching. If she was caught, her reputation went down the drain.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not Mr. Prep's sister. I'm Jace Herondale from Miami, and I'm sure as hell not a girl."

Isabelle stood up abruptly, feeling her time was up. "Anyways, think about it. I'm a messenger of some sort, but that doesn't mean I'm not a master of betrayal."

She strode off, her high heeled black, leather boots clicking on the floor as she went.

"I appreciate the offer, Messenger, but I prefer to help myself," he called after her.

She winked at him. "You'll need it eventually. You're in a black hole right now, buddy. See you around."

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

_Well, _Jace thought, _I suppose this is my new hell._

He stared at the school; his skateboard tucked neatly under his arm. He sighed, going to the place where every decision of the rest of his two years laid. That damn bush.

"I don't give two fucks about what you think, Jonathan," she snapped. "You don't own me."

"I own this school," he replied. "I decide what happens here, and if that means newbie's an outcast, it means he's an outcast."

She scoffed. "I mean what I said yesterday. You're a damn pussy."

"I own this school, _Cl_-"

"No, you really don't," Jace intervened, leaning on his skateboard. He realized he missed his chance to catch her real name, but this only earned him brownie points. "You don't own the school, you don't own your sister, and you sure as _hell_ don't own me. Get that through your damn head, because that's the first and the last time I'm going to say that."

Jonathan turned in surprise, before his nostrils flared. "Get the hell out of here, outcast."  
Jace chuckled. "Your sister said I could be here, and as I said before _you don't own me_ and if I hear you order me around again, I'll break my skateboard over your head."

The other boy whirled around in anger, gripping his sister's shoulders tightly. The scene made Jace clench his jaw in anger, and he would've thrown his arms off of her, but it wasn't his place. "You did _what?_"

"Get out, Jonathan," Red hissed. "You're such an asshole. What happened to the boy back in California? It's like he left as soon as you got some power."

The crack of a hand hit her face quickly, and Jace felt his eyes widen. He just _hit_ her. That's not what brothers were supposed to do, especially to their younger sisters.

Her eyes narrowed, and she lunged at him, punching him in the face. "Get out, get out, get _out!_" she screeched. "I hate you, I hate you so much!"

"Clary, I-" Jonathan tried to interrupt her shouting, but it failed.

"Get _out_!"

The white haired boy stared at his hand in bewilderment before shaking his head quickly and running off.

The redhead cradled her face in her hand, sniffling slightly. She was fighting back tears, and as she removed her hand, Jace saw that it was definitely going to bruise, and in the shape of her brother's hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping cautiously towards her. "Wait. That was a stupid question."

She cracked a smile. "Yeah, yeah it was. I'm fine, just kind of in shock."

"That's going to bruise. Do you need some i-"

"I'm _fine,_ Jace," she laughed, before biting her lip and running off.

She was such a bad actor.

**Boom, chapter 2! **

**I really should be studying for AP exams, but I'd be lying if I said I actually cared. What I make on this stupid thing doesn't count on my grade or anything. **

**Okay, I realize that sounds really bad, but I'm so fed up with school right now that I can't even. **

**Bye!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**So, this isn't an update, because I've been supe dupes busy lately, but I do have some news!**

**I'VE STARTED A YOUTUBE CHANNEL!**

**Okay, so it's all tutorials (and a music video my class had to do that I did with my friend). So far, I have two videos uploaded, t-shirt DIYs. They're both from old t-shirts, and ones a cute, new, recycled shirt, and then another is an athletic headband. **

**So, this is good news for you!**

**If you go comment on my channel, I'll send you a sneak peek at my next chapter. I would really like it if you would like and subscribe to me to though. Thanks!**

**Sadly, this only works for actual members of FanFiction, because I have to PM it to you. **

**YOU HAVE TO LEAVE YOUR NAME, UNLESS IT'S THE SAME AS YOUR EMAIL!**

**So, you can look me up under Bethanie Dunn. I'm the first user that pops up. **

**Thanks so much, guys!**

**~B.D**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello fanfiction readers in which I have not addressed in a very long time, probably almost a year now? My bad.

Well, actually, I lie. While I feel guilty ditching you guys with no conclusion as to where my whereabouts could be, I needed some time for inspiration.

And when my inspiration diidn't hit...well, it just didn't. However, writing inspirations have hit again, just not in the manner of fanfiction. I know. It sucks.

But, if you guys really really liked my writing, I'm continuing. Alas, it's on Wattpad, but for me, that's just easier quite frankly. I don't have to keep the same pairings as Ms. Amazing Cassandra Clare, I don't have to try to stick to characters the way she wrote them, because honestly, she writes them so flawlessly, it's difficult to capture them when I really have nothing in common with their personalities. But, I've changed my Fanfiction version of Not-So-Modern Fairytale up a little bit, and I've made it into a non-Fanfiction version and more clear. Also, please note, it's been a year since you all have seen my writing style and it has changed significally, for what I think is the better, and as a result, the story has changed as well.

Anyways, I suppose what I'm asking for is your support and if any of you wish to follow my writing career, please check out my story on Wattpad. I just put up the introduction, and I'm very excited to continue.

Anyways, as bittersweet as this is, I suppose I'm saying goodbye to all of my lovely fanfiction readers.

However, this comes with a catch. I can't just leave you all with only this crappy note as a goodbye, so if you guys ever want me to write any one-shots, I will consider the topic.

Anyways, please, please, please go check out my story if you're interested. If you do check it out, let me know.

I love you all.

~B.D


End file.
